fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Dazzling Glow! Pretty Cure!
Dazzling Glow! Pretty Cure is a fanfiction series created by me, ManaphyRockz on Wattpad.It is a magical girls and the five characters are based on my friends, Karina, Nicole, Lilian, Estephania, and Kelsie. The main character is based on me. The series' theme is wings and light. You can read the fanfiction here: http://www.wattpad.com/story/15848153-dazzling-glow-pretty-cure Plot The Dusk Kingdom, a place ruled by an evil ruler, Ankoku, sent monsters known as Akuma to attack around certain places and the Bright Kingdom. The ruler of the Bright Kingdom, Akarui sent 6 fairies, Hika, Yaya, Eri, Kumi, Aimi and Aki to split up and look for the legendary warriors known as Precure in a city known as Heiwa. Yuki Ayumu (Yuki in english is Jeanine), a 11 yr old who was a 1st yr student at Seika Middle School was a jolly natured but sometimes lonely person. Until she meets a fairy named Hika, a blue-fox like. Later, an Akuma attacks her hometown, Heiwa. Yuki grants power from the Glaze Compact and transforms into Cure Radiant in order to stop them. Along with her friends Koizumi Matsumoto (Koizumi in english is Karina) Natsumi Kaoru (Natsumi in english is Nicole), Rie Ikeda (Rie in english is Lillian), Fujimoto Suzuki (Fujimoto in english is Estephania), and Itoe Watanabe (Itoe in english is Kelsie). Together they are Dazzling Glow Pretty Cure! Characters Yuki Ayumu/Cure Radiant Yuki Ayumu is a 1st yr student at Seika Middle School and is a very jolly tomboyish person. She always likes to be alone when she's home and she wears glasses. As Cure Radiant, her attacks get enhanced and she can create tornadoes with light and attack enemies with it. Her mascot is Hika, a blue fox-like. Koizumi Matsumoto/Cure Spark Koizumi Matsumoto is a kind, warm-hearted person and always looks on the bright side. She also wears glasses as well. As Cure Spark, she can send light shards and slash the enemy. Her mascot is Yaya, a yellow-cat like. Natsumi Kaoru/Cure Flash Natsumi Kaoru is a very tomboyish person and never gives up. She somehow likes to play sports. As Cure Flash, she can use attacks to blind enemies. Her mascot is Eri, a white dog-like. Rie Ikeda/Cure Mystic Rie Ikeda is a sincere, cooperative person and likes to befriend nice people. She can be a bit timid at times though. As Cure Mystic, her bravery and power has enhanced and can use her blades of light to wound the enemies. Her mascot is Kumi, a green bunny-like. Fujimoto Suzuki/Cure Brilliance .Fujimoto Suzuki is a quiet and a very honest person. She is very confident person though. As Cure Brilliance, she can throw bombs of bright mist on enemies and wound them. Her mascot is Aimi, a purple wolf-like. Itoe Watanabe/Cure Gleam Itoe Watanabe is an adventurous and very cheerful person. She is also smart and gets pretty good grades. As Cure Gleam, she can send bright beams of light and attack enemies with them. It has a low chance of failure. Her mascot is Aki, a red mouse-like. Fairy Mascots Hika Hika is a blue fox with four tails and is owned by Yuki. Hika is a very determined fairy and will never give in. She has large fox ears and has a cerulean headband on her head. She is one of the six chosen by Akarui in order to find the six Precure. Yaya Yaya is a yellow cat with a curled tail and is owned by Koizumi. She is very eager and is always willing to help. She has twitchy cat ears and has something on her head resembling a tuque. She is one of the six chosen by Akarui in order to find the six Precure. Eri Eri is a white dog with a crooked tail and is owned by Natsumi. He is very loyal and will never give in protecting. He has fluffy fur on top of his head with short fluffy ears and has a yellow messenger bag with wings along with him. He is one of the six chosen by Akarui in order to find the six Precure. Kumi Kumi is a green bunny with a bum tail and is owned by Rie. She is very cheerful and always cheers the Precure on. She has floppy bunny ears going downwards and has a ribbon tied on her chest. She is one of the six chosen by Akarui in order to find the six Precure. Aimi Aimi is a purple wolf with a fluffy tail and is owned by Fujimoto. She is a very playful, active, and smart. She has fluffy wolf ears and has a lilac-colored bandana wrapped around her small neck. She is one of the six chosen by Akarui in order to find the six Precure. Aki Aki is a red mouse with a thick tail and is owned by Itoe. She is reliable but rather stubborn sometimes. She has heart-shaped ears and has a star accessory on her ear. She is one of the six chosen by Akarui in order to find the six Precure. Enemies Akuma The monsters of Dazzling Glow Pretty Cure. They are not summoned by anybody until Chapter/Episode 30. They have very sinister powers and can dodge attacks easily. But they can't dodge Finishing Attacks. Items Vivid Compact: The Vivid Compact is the main transformation item for Dazzling Glow! Pretty Cure! Which has wing designs on it. They need the PreToken in order to activate the PreCure transformations. PreToken: The PreToken is a token with a small white wing spreading out of it and it activates the PreCure transformations from the Vivid Compact. Light Wing Rod: The main weapon for all six cures. A LightToken has to be inserted in order to activate special attacks from it. LightToken: The LightToken which activates the special attacks for the Light Wing Rod. Category:Series